Compliments
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Sometimes the best best compliments are the ones never spoken. KF/Rob


**I'm not ashamed to admit I got this from "Kizuna OVA 3" which is yaoi. I randomly typed 'yaoi' into YouTube and I watched episode after episode until I found this one that made me smile. **

**Sam invited me to see a movie with her and the girls… I got to hold her hand :') Most of the movie, I was curled up next to her, holding her hand lightly. It was a scary movie so that was probably why… but even on the non-scary parts she kept her hand in mine. When she let go, she apologized for making my hand numb by holding my hand lightly for a moment. *breathless***

_**Because with you, I'd withstand all of Hell to hold your hand. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"You're a dick," Wally laughed, scrunching his nose up at the previous conversation. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"<p>

Dick's playful expression faded a little, his dark brown eyebrows furrowing with hurt. His blue eyes caught the remaining rays of light that were scattered across the room from the only window in Wally's room from the half moon that resiliently stood out against the black of the night, only adding to his innocent look. His bottom lip jutted out a little in a slight puppy-dog pout, pulling an awestruck smile to a freckle-covered face's surface.

Dick and Wally lay on the cold wooden floor beside Wally's bed in nothing but their boxers, Wally lying on his back and Dick on his side as they calmly stared at each other, silently contemplating if it'd be worth the effort to scramble up and slip under the covers in the comfy bed beside them. The floor wasn't too cold, seeing that the heat from the body nearest them radiated off like a little blanket, but the bed would've been a lot comfier.

"You hate me?" the little ebony whispered, his eyes wide and suffering at even the thought.

Wally's eyes widened in surprise, quickly falling back to normal size as he scooted forward and hugged his friend close. The warmth lasted a lifetime too short when Dick found himself half naked and cold again a moment later.

"No! Of course not Robbie," Wally smiled assuringly, raising his gaze to meet Dick's. "I could never hate you. You piss me off a lot though…"

A flame lit up inside the little ebony, bringing a confident glow to his eyes. He smiled widely, unconsciously reaching up and pushing that one awkward piece of hair that always drifted down his cheek and tickled his eyelashes away.

"And you still hang with me all day? You don't mind being with me?" he asked shyly.

When Wally just smirked, Dick rolled over onto his back and stared exhaustedly up at the ceiling, holding that wide smile tight to his lips. The ginger, missing the warmth, eagerly rolled after him by turning onto his side and slipping his hands under his cheek as Dick had been doing barely a moment ago. He contentedly stared up at his friend, the moon now captured brightly in his eyes.

"One day… It's going to be you and me in the Dynamic Duo instead of you and your Dark Knight. We'll be called 'Kid Wonder' and the world's going to worship us," Wally decided, carefully studying his friend's expression.

The wide smile faded to the ghost of a smirk as it darted through the white graveyard behind the two pink gates, giggling as it scared out all intruders who didn't belong inside. His eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, as if it was much more important than the ginger he longed to stare at.

"Give up on _that_ idea, KF," Dick suggested, sparing a fleeting glance down at the older boy beside him.

The smile on the ginger's lips was enough to give his ears a scarlet tint, hidden safely behind his soft black hair.

"I won't," Wally promised, stealing the ghost straight from the graveyard and bringing it to his own.

Dick frustratedly sighed, wrenching his gaze from the ceiling and letting it calmly settle onto Wally like the crisp leaves in autumn as they take refuge in the dying blades of grass that had called up at them sweetly all throughout the summer. He rolled his head to the side, letting his head get comfy with the new position.

"_Batman _is my partner, not you," he sternly reminded Wally, sounding as if he was scolding a small child.

Just as he had done with the smirk, Wally robbed Dick of his sigh and echoed it as he rolled away onto his back, propping his head up on his hands. He tried to take interest in the ceiling, but it had nothing on the amusement that lay on its back beside him.

"Yup…" he mumbled distantly, his eyes dipping south of the blue eyes. "Thanks for reminding me… but that can _easily _be changed…"

Dick calmly turned onto his side again, using his hands as a pillow to his cheeks. He still managed to smile past the death threat, probably because of how numbed his tired mind was. Unconsciously scooting closer, the ebony struggled to hide the shivers that were pinned down beneath the goose bumps that were dusted over his skin.

"Don't push it," he brought his left leg up a little higher so he was curled up in a little ball on the floor.

Wally noticed, but he didn't notice the ball. He noticed how adorable his friend looked in the dying light. That was all he needed to notice to make him turn onto his side for the final time, his entwined fingers barely inches from Dick's.

"Hey… Rob?" Wally's voice dropped an octave in an effort to keep quiet.

Dick let out a curious hum, completely oblivious to the horde of zombified butterflies that were quickly multiplying deep down inside Wally's stomach. All he noticed was the suspiciously shy smile. Due to the extreme darkness, he failed to note the pink tint that mischievously made up the ginger's blush.

"Have you ever…" Wally paused, mustering up the courage briefly to ask what was on his mind, "… kissed anyone?"

The little smile that had previously been for the freckle-faced boy only now was a shocked, open mouthed look. His tired eyes grew wide and his blush practically glowed through the room, burning him so bad he forgot how to breathe for too long a moment. When Wally smiled curiously at him, Dick remembered and sat straight up, quickly turning away from his best friend. He scrambled to sit on his knees, an embarrassed hand touching to his neck.

"W-What kind of question is that?" he demanded to know, hissing lightly under his breath as he tried to take great interest in the quilt next to his face. "It's… n-none of your business!"

Wally slowly pulled himself up off the floor, raising his arms into the air until they popped a sigh of relief from his lips. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them, his hands dangling through the empty air with the shy smile that outshone the moon and all its brilliant light.

"So you haven't?" he noted, raising a happy eyebrow at the observation.

Some of the mutant butterflies, sick of being confined to just one stomach stole away through the air and down into Dick's stomach, infecting his normal butterflies so they had a sharper and rougher beat to their wings. The infection ran up through his veins, darkening his blush a thousand times. Wally noticed and hid a wide grin. He could definitely do this…

"Dick?" he called his friend's name, cautiously scooting closer.

The ebony shyly looked back, his eyebrows furrowed from the pain that wrecked his stomach. He seemed more afraid than angry now which was just what the ginger needed to see to boost his esteem.

"Wally?" Dick breathed, his voice trembling nervously.

Wally was right beside him again, his legs curled up beside him. He sat as if he was wearing a skirt and he didn't want anyone to be able to see what he wore underneath, but he wasn't wearing a skirt. No, he was wearing very short exposing boxers. A skirt would've been much better at this moment.

"Let's… try it? Let's… k-kiss?" Wally hopefully suggested, quickly thinking up something to make it sound better than how he had awkwardly phrased it. "I mean, in the movies, chicks do it all the time… so why… um… can't we? Wouldn't you rather your… f-first… be someone you trust?"

There was just something in his expression that made Dick realize he liked the idea. Wally just seemed so… well, to put it simply, there was nothing evil in his expression for once. There was no evil, no mischievousness, and no trickery; nothing to be suspicious of… He did have a point too; he'd rather remember his best friend instead of some momentary whore who had stolen his heart…

Instead of answering the hopeful expression that stared back at him, Dick turned himself so his knees brushed the left side of Wally's, their faces barely a foot apart. Now he was starting to regret it, but Wally's nose had already brushed his by this point so there really wasn't a way to back out. His emerald eyes were already hidden so he couldn't silently ask the ginger to reconsider. He opened his lips to voice his fears, but he was cut off in a second.

"Shh," Wally cooed soothingly, his blush now visible, "Just close your eyes…"

Dick was frozen, but he knew he couldn't fight this. Wally wouldn't let him, even if he didn't want this as much as he did. He tried to calm his heart and let his eyes fall shut, trembling all the same. Wally, somehow managing to see that his instructions had been followed without opening his eyes, lightly parted his lips and leaned in. The ginger quickly reached an arm over Dick's lap, securing the hand farthest from him underneath his own pale and nimble fingers before he cautiously touched his lips to the nervous ones before him. The little ghost inside happily hid behind the gravestones, welcoming the newcomer by keeping his presence a secret.

It took a moment before it wasn't just _his_ lips that moved. When Dick had finally accepted the fact he was kissing his best friend and that the fast heartbeat was one of happiness, he couldn't help but curiously kiss back. He wasn't sure what creeped him out most; the fact that Wally tasted like taco salad or the fact that he really liked the feeling of those good tasting lips on his. He wanted more, but he didn't want to make it any weirder than it had to be so he only went as far as Wally dared.

Just when Dick found the courage he needed to try anything new, even raising his free hand to the back of Wally's neck, the ginger pulled away like the proper tease he was. Caught in the moment, Dick tried to follow the lips but he snapped himself out of the trance before Wally noticed. He quickly leaned back, touching a hand to his lips in disbelief. It was at that time he noticed that Wally had let go of his hand.

"How was that?" Wally's teasing tone ghosted through the air, causing Dick to stiffen in fear.

Still trembling, the dark blue eyes darted to the happy emerald ones directly in front of them. He raised one free hand and touched it to Wally's bare shoulder and leaned closer. The ginger grinned excitedly, closing his eyes before he was suddenly roughly shoved back, hitting the ground hard. Dick scrambled away, pressing his back to the wall beneath Wally's window, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his blush behind them.

Wally breathlessly laughed from his spot on the floor, grinning excitedly up at the ceiling, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this was inspired by a Japanese YouTube video which is why the dialogue is a little out-of-character. I was too lazy to get realistic… Sorry that it's bad. For whatever reason, I can't type anymore! It's like, getting Sims ruined me! I have a million ideas pooling in my mind but when I try to type them, they come out as pure crap! Review anyway?<strong>

**-F.J. **


End file.
